


Rare Treat

by EspadaIV



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: #29, #9, Blowjobs, M/M, Whatever # Busch was in 2004, kevin harvick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Kasey Kahne and Kurt Busch get Kevin Harvick's car messy.





	Rare Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. I do not know anything. This is my personal fantasy. Not a damn word of it is true. This shit is old. I'm migrating stuff from a dead hard drive. I'm insane. Don't sue me.

The man stood with his back pressed into the side of the car. He leaned against the metal with his head thrown back, lips slightly parted and thrusting himself into the mouth of another man. His hands buried in the light brown hair. Kurt Busch stood like that fucking Kasey Kahne's mouth for a few minutes. 

  
It had started out as a normal Sunday morning. Kasey showed up at Kurt's bus at an early five a.m. They talked and glanced at each other. At five-thirty, they took a walk over to the garage. No one would be in there. 

  
Kurt usually dragged the other man into the building and propped him onto the nearest car. It was a rare treat when Kasey got to his knees. Within minutes, he began gently massaging the front of Kurt's jeans. Kasey did not hesitate to undo the button on and pull down the zipper. 

  
Soon Kurt was naked from the waist down, and Kasey had his hands on his cock, stroking up and down. Kasey looked up at Kurt's face and then bent down to take the head of his cock in his mouth. 

  
The younger man teased the head and the underside with his tongue while still stroking. Kurt threw his head back and moaned. Kasey purred and took Kurt deeper into his mouth, sucked a bit, and then released him. He repeated this action several times. 

  
Kurt was in heaven as he felt the head hit the back of Kasey's throat. It was in so deep and made the kneeling male gag. 

  
"Oh fuck, Kasey." Kurt hissed.

  
"Mmmm."

  
Kurt felt the pressure building in his thighs and knew he couldn’t hold out much longer. He was about to come. He tensed up as the first shot of cum started trickling down Kasey's throat. Kasey grabbed Kurt's hips tightly and continued to milk him with his mouth until not a drop remained. 

  
Kurt breathed a loud sigh and looked down. He pulled Kasey to his feet and kissed him. “Kasey?”

  
“Hmmm?”

  
“You just gave me head against Harvick’s car.”

  
Kasey started laughing and kissed Kurt again, “Oops.”

  
They soon heard the sounds of people's voices getting closer. It was time to race.


End file.
